Wood Elf
Personality/Behavior Wood Elves are traditionally very xenophobic and distrustful of those who prefer "modern" society to that of the natural world, but they will not go as far as to be aggressive with someone for that choice alone. All Wood Elves revere nature and believe heavily in the natural order of things, showing respect and appreciation for the bounty they recieve. Otherwise their behavior is no different from common elves. Description/Biology Wood Elves are slightly smaller on average than common elves; usually around 4 1/2'-51/2' tall with tan complexions, hair colors ranging in earthier tones of browns, reds and blacks, slightly longer ears and large dark eyes. Climate/Terrain Any Forests Territories Wood Elves are prevalent in most any thick forested areas and found all throughout the Seelie Territory and Neutral Zone, separated into distinct tribal groups with their own unique customs and culture. Society Each Wood Elf belongs to a particular tribe and all that he or she does is done for the benefit of said tribe, rarely even entertaining the thought of things meant to benefit only themselves. Their society is one that lives in a constant state of balance with nature, even welcoming the wild beasts themselves to live with them as brothers. They are normally a totally self sufficient society, engaging in hunting and gathering but have been known trade goods with other Wood Elf tribes or even other races they're on good social standing with. Species Relations Species relations usually depends a great deal on location, as one particular tribe may have had better experiences with a particular race in one area that another has not. However most all Wood Elves have a great distaste for Goblinoids, especially Forest Goblins who regularly invade their territories to start conflicts. As a cardinal rule though they are always extremely cautions yet courteous so as not to show disrespect before one has had a chance to prove themselves. Gender Relations/Roles All males and females are expected to pull equal weight in a Wood Elf tribe whether it be hunting, gathering, cooking or caring for the family, however certain more traditional gender roles do tend to become more prevalent more out of convenience than anything else. Love/Courtship Love among Wood Elves is exciting and exhilirating, a sensation that makes them feel like they are one with the primal energies of the wild. To be a Wood Elf in love is to be willing to do anything to please that which they desire whether it be hunt for the largest kill, climb the tallest tree in search of that rare blossom or swim the most treacherous rivers in search of their favorite fish. A Wood Elf loves deeply, honestly and unconditionally and will do so for all time but it is only when a loving couple has recieved the blessing of their tribal leader, will their union be made official. Sex Not surprisingly, Wood Elves are passionate and wild lovers, very much tapping into the primal energies of the wild as they unleash the full extent of their passions on each other. Also very much like natural predation, sex is a very polyamorous concept and it is quite common for multiple partners to engage in activities together, usually made up of 2 or more romantic couples. While exceedingly rare, it is not unheard of to invite others outside their race into the bedroom as well, but normally opt for the more submissive types which they can overpower as a group. Birthright : '''Sooth The Savage Beast: '''Wood Elves have the ability to calm rage filled hearts with physical contact, normally used to calm wild animals but can also be used on fae with weak wills or low intelligence. Favored Class Rangers and Druids are the most common classes among Wood Elves, while Rogues are relatively unheard of. Combat Wood Elves are master hunters and tacticians in the wild, using the trees to their benefit, normally attacking from above with bow and arrow (Wood Elf Archers are the stuff of legends). Development Inspiration for the Wood Elves came from two main sources; the Wood Elf army from the table top Warhammer Fantasy roleplaying game and the Elves from the "Elf Quest" comic book (wolves actually are a common mount for Mytheropteran Wood Elves). Both races were tribal/wild in nature and I thought it would paint a good contrast as "noble savages" living so close to modern society.